


You Tighten My Bolts, And I'll Rev Your Engine

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [16]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Axton and Ellie mix business and pleasure.
Relationships: Axton/Ellie (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	You Tighten My Bolts, And I'll Rev Your Engine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff to respond to [this Tumblr ask prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/634634197527592960/send-a-letter-and-a-pairing-and-ill-tell-you-how).

“Howdy, Vault Hunter! Miiiiiighty neighborly of you to show that puppy dog face here in my little old garage!” Ellie winked and clicked her tongue at the Commando gracing the Catch-A-Ride. “What can I do ya for today?”

“I was just about to ask you the same.” Axton lowered his head just so and fixed the mechanic’s eyes with a smoldering stare that he may or may not have practiced in the mirror before his visit. She fanned herself with her hand like a Southern Belle, so it must have worked like a charm, as usual. “A little birdie told me you were having another Zaford Clan problem,” he went on. “Lucky you---turns out I’m having a ‘too many bullets’ problem.”

“Well shoot, to call that buncha hooligans a ‘problem’ ain’t fair to problems,” Ellie snorted. “But if you go and teach them a lesson, I’ll be sure and make it worth your while.”

“Really?” He put on his best intrigued face. “What kind of ‘while’ is it worth to you?” ( _Wait, did that even make sense?_ he thought.)

“Cash, bragging rights, and if the mood strikes, maybe the ride you’ll be catchin’ when you come back will be a little more 'exclusive,’ if you follow.”

“I follow, if you’re leading. Those Zafords won’t know what hit them!”


End file.
